omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Creator Luni
|-|Creator Luni= |-|Full Body= |-|Corrupted Luni= |-|Gacha Memories= Character Synopsis Creator Luni 'is an antagonist from Gacha World. Luni is referred to as the creator of all of Gachaverse, having been the one who created the game to begin with. Luni intends to destroy all of her creations, as she grew bored and lost motivation to create. However, she's temporarily defeated by Gacha Summoner. Later, she would become close friends with The Summoner themselves Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A Verse: Gachaverse (Gacha World) Name: Creator Luni, The Creator, Luni Gender: Female Age: Undefinitable (Exists outside of Time, alongside predating the universe) Classification: Creator of Gachaverse, Developer, "True" Final Boss Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plot Manipulation (Created the entire narrative that Gachaverse is bound to, being able to alter the plot in any way she desires, including altering it to make it unbeatable or making it end), Creator Physiology, Creation & Destruction (Creators have the natural ability to create anything from their thoughts and will alone, ranging from other sentient beings to even entire realities), The Corruption (Creators have access to "Corruption", a fundamental force of nature that exists across all worlds. Creator Luni herself is stated to have created this source of power and as such, should have full access), Existence Erasure (Capable of removing beings from reality, of which she did to many Solarian followers. Stated to be capable of erasing the entire Luniverse from simple boredom), Reality Warping (Creators are capable of altering reality to any way they see fit, including changing fundamental aspects of existing objects), Conceptual Manipulation (Creators have the ability to give and manipulate the "meaning" of an object. Creators have been stated to be capable of creating hundreds of concepts with a simple wave of their hands. Glitches that derive their powers from The Creators attack the very concept of an opponent's existence), Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Possesses control over the RNG System, of which can alter causal relations and change the probability of situations, such as altering the course of a battle), Soul Manipulation (Creators can attack the very essence of an opponent, referring to one's soul. Can also destroy souls if desired), Abstract Existence (Creators are stated to be conceptual in nature and likely have a similar nature to other Creators such as Inferno Carrie and Christmas Eve; Both of them are described as embodiments), Elemental Manipulation (Has control over all of the elements, more specifically Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Darkness and Light), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5, 8 & 9; Creators are stated to be transcendent of the concept of death, with it being inapplicable to them. Creators exists as nessasity to reality and are reliant on the existence of Entrop and whatever they embody. Creators true forms exist on a higher dimensional plane, with their physical bodies being emanations), Law Manipulation (Creators can create and impose their laws on their personal universes. Created the laws that govern the Gachaverse and can manipulate them fundamentally), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Creators should have regeneration comparable to Gacha Summoner, who can bring themselves back into being after being erased by Luni), Spatial Manipulation (Can create locations that are as spatially flat as a piece of paper. Futhermore. Can potentially flatten a person into a 2-D Being and spatially crush entire dimensions together), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities), Acausality (Non-Linearity; Creatore exist outside of linear Causality and Time, including Past, Present and Future), Large Size (Type 8; When in True Form; The true forms of a Creator exceeds that of the entire universe and universes orbit them instead), Non-Corporeal (Creators exist as purely information and are stated to lack physical forms), Void Manipulation (Can manipulate the void and also reduce beings to nothingness, similarly to other Creators), Space-Time Manipulation (Has a passive Time Stop that works on Immeasurables. Additionally, can manipulate both space and time. Creator power is superior to Reality Hacking, which can hack into the concepts of space and time), Life & Death Manipulation (Maintains the cycle of life and death across the Luniverse. It's stated that Creators control the life and death cycle), Madness Manipulation (Creator's true selves can't be comprehended by mortlas, being solely a mesh of information. When one gazes upon them, one will go insane gradually if exposed to The Creator), Information Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (At the dawn of time, Creator Luni established the concepts of knowledge and thought, creating sentience as a result), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Resides within her own pocket universe, which is of her creation. All Creators have their own personal realities), Fate Manipulation (Can create futures in which her attacks will always hit and also created the destined fate that Gacha Summoner will always wield The Gacha Sword), Energy Manipulation (Wields energy in the form of blasts and creating energy fields), Power Nullification (Nullified Gacha Summoner's use of The Gacha Sword and can completely negate Ellie's powers altogether), Summoning (Can summon Lilith or any of her servants at will), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities), 4th Wall Awareness, Danmaku (In the form of her energy spreading attack) *Resistance to Void Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Creators naturally exist in The Swirl of Nothingness, of which is a mess of information that only Creators or beings around their level can enter without being erased or overloaded with information. Succubus Lilith, an aspect made on Luni, can endure attacks from Glitches, which attack the very concept of one's existence), Madness Manipulation (Can comprehend other Creators without going mad), Matter Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Hacking, Information Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Reality Hacking is regarded as inferior to The Creators and has absolutely no effect on them combined with the efforts of an entire army), Chaos Manipulation (Capable of enduring Chaos Magic, of which is their total opposite), Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulater, Earth Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Resistant to the elements and can actively tank their powers), Sleep Manipulation (Unaffected by the effects of Yume's Realm, which causes those who stay in it too long to eventually fall asleep), Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Can survive RNG techniques, which involve manipulating The RNG System to manipulate cause/effect and probability), Empathic Manipulation (Can resist Succubus Lilith's advances, which seduce opponents), Spatial Manipulation (Can survive being flattened to a 2-D Entity) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Proclaimed herself as the creator of Gachaverse , which includes all parallel dimensions within the Gacha Multiverse, The Multiverse was cited as "infinite" and "neverending" by Ellie {Numbers in this context being a reference to worlds }. Stated that she was going to erase all universes that she has created. Created The Gacha Sword, which amplified Ellie to have the power to destroy all of existence, all universes. Entities such as Succubus Lilith and Cykopath hold a fraction of her power, yet can content with End-Game Gacha Summoner. Created the concept of "Corruption" and should possess a deep connection to it, which is the same force that was distorting all of reality. Many sources both in game and WoG state that Creator Luni is the strongest being in Gachaverse, making them above the likes of Restless Aria, who's awakening is enough to cause the destruction of all reality) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Should be comparable to Ellie, who exists outside of standard Space and Time. The Creators also reside within The Void, which exists outside the totality of all universes. It's later revealed that Creators view Time non-linearly and are ultimately beyond it's linear flow). '''Omnipresent '''across The Luniverse/Multiverse (Creator Luni exists all across The Gachaverse as a disembodied voice and can manifest herself anywhere within it's interior structure) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Capable of creating an infinite number of realities, along with erasing them if she truly desired. Superior in power to The Gacha Sword, which was able to give Ellie the power to creatse all of existence, all universes. Also harmed Ellie, after she has became empowered by the Gacha Blade) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Views the destruction of The Multiverse as insignificant. Was going to live, after she had erased all universes from existence. Can tank hits from The Gacha Blade, which has the ability to destroy all of existence across all realities. The Corruption is unable to harm Luni) 'Stamina: Limitless '(Heather directly states that Gods don't need substance or sleep in order to function properly) 'Range: Multiversal+ '(Created the entire multiverse, can manipulate and even erase it should she desire to. Can reach across the entire multiverse, in addition to control realms that touches every realm in Gachaverse) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Holds absolute knowledge that spans the entire Gachaverse, with Creator Luni being able to have awareness of events across many different dimensions that extends to even the void outside of reality. Creator Luni can view all of time and space, as her nature as a Creator allows her to see all of past, present and future at once. Created the concepts of knowledge and sentience, which gave her complete knowledge and awareness of everything that could and will be in the multiverse, including other realities) '''Weaknesses: Prone to losing motivation and can get bored. Is somewhat arrogant Other Attributes List of Equipment: Theoretically The Gacha Blade and Blades of Corruption (Given she created them, she can likely use them. Although she usually doesn't and persumbly doesn't want to) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Elemental Control: '''As the creator of all elements, Luni can wield all the elements of Fire, Wind, Earth and Water. This also extends to being able to manipulate both light and dark *'Creation & Destruction: Gods are capable of creating and destroying entire universes as stated by Sol *'Spatial Manipulation: 'Gods have the ability to create spaces that are spatially flat and can compress beings to 2-D beings *'''Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation & History Manipulation: '''Gods such as Creator Luni are capable of creating futures and making them become true (Your future I created ends now!"). Goddess Ellie is also capable of controlling "Numbers" and making them true *'Pocket Reality Manipulation: '''Gods are stated to have their own personal universes they control, also evident by Luni who holds own dimension *'Matter Manipulation: 'Gods can manipulate atoms in order to create physical structures *'Acausality: 'Creators exist outside of linear Causality and Time , including Past, Present and Future * 'Corruption: A metaphysical ideal that is the source of most of the conflicts across the entire Gachaverse. Those who have a deep routed connection to "Corruption" can tap into it's power to achieve power that is beyond anything they normally could do, with some users even getting god-like powers that opposes The Creators themselves. Creator Luni was responsible for the creation of "Corruption" and to extend, The Blades of Corruption *'Void Manipulation: '"Corruption" (A power that Creator Luni created), can erase things from reality and send them beyond non-existence *'Plot Manipulation & Law Manipulation: 'Creator Luni is capable of creating the narratives in which games abide by and their rules *'Existence Erasure: '''Creator Luni can remove all worlds from reality. Also deleted both The Gacha Summoner and Succubus Lilith *'Conceptual Manipulation: Even lesser Creators can create hundreds of concepts with simply raising their hands. In addition, Creator Luni created the conceptual embodiment of "Corruption" (In addition to the idea itself) '''Note: '''For more information on The Creators, referr to here and here Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Gachaverse Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Anti-Villian Category:Protagonist Category:Reformed Characters Category:Metafictional Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Author Avatars Category:Wise Characters Category:Mascots Category:Primordial Entities Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Existence Erasers Category:Danmaku Users Category:Fate Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Regenerators Category:The Corruption Users Category:Earth Users Category:Wind Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Light Novel Category:Light Benders Category:Void Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Space Benders Category:Acausal Beings Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Large Size Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Probability Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Abstract Beings Category:Supreme Beings Category:Madness Inducers Category:Information Manipulators Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Tier 2